Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 TV series (Iago PUC's version))
Iago PUC’s version of Marvel’s Spider-Man is an alternate TV series story-line for the first season of the series, which begins with an alternate plot for episode “''The Rise of Doc Ock: Part 4''” and goes on with the second part of the season focusing on a new original storyline. Alternate Plot for ''The Rise of Doc Ock: Part 4'' After discovering that the Raymond Warren at New York Penitentiary is an explosive clone, Spider-Man chases after the Jackal, who then tries to begin his masterplan by cloning Spider-Man himself. Suddenly, to the Wall-Crawler’s advantage, the clone is converted to Spider-Man’s side by Dr. Reed Richards / Mr Fantastic with molecular nanites which stabilize the clone’s DNA and grant Peter a telepathic link with his doppelganger, giving the three an advantage to defeat Jackal, who retreats empty handed. The clone takes the role of superhero while Peter can focus on other roles in Horizon High while making more amends with Gwen Stacy and Anya Corazon (who become aware of Peter’s connection to Spider-Man and also express the same support they have for Miles Morales). Next day in Horizon High, while his doppelganger continues with his role as Spider-Man, Peter is met with Mary Jane Watson, who is attending to a Wild Nature-based academy supported by Horizon High, which Peter expresses interest in attending to as well. She also surprises him with her own awareness of his secret as Spider-Man. While hearing news of Spider-Man working alongside Captain America and the Fantastic Four on saving young metahumans from Hydra troops commanded by Arnim Zola and searching for the fugitive Raymond Warren, Peter decides to team up with Gwen, Anya and a reluctant Harry Osborn to investigate the truth. The three come across the underground lab upon finding the entrance at Midtown High School, where it is discovered that the remaining genetically-altered spiders are being used to make an army of Jackal clones with spider powers. All the sudden, Harry contacts his father Norman and informs him of the resources he needs; having wrongly deduced that Peter was an spy working for Spider-Man, double crosses him, Gwen and Anya and voices his intentions of turning them over to Oscorp Commandos. Having predicted this double crossing as well, the Spider-Man doppelganger (having heard Harry’s plan through Peter’s mind, sight and hearing) storms him and saves Peter, Gwen and Anya while retrieving the resources in a Oscorp suitcase before the Oscorp Commandos (consisting of Otto Octavius, Alistair Smythe in one of his Spider-Slayers, Vulture, Rhino, and Oliver Osnick) arrive to surround them. Captain America and the Fantastic Four (followed by Miles, who is dubbed Kid Arachnid) also arrive to intercept the Commandos and a fight issues. In the middle of the chaos, Gwen and Anya get bitten by two of the spiders in the suitcase and secretly develop their own spider abilities. The young metahumans Spider-Man and the Four saved (consisting of young Super-Soldier Rayshaun Lucas, mutant Humberto Lopez and Inhumans Dante Pertuz and Kamala Khan) and Liz Allan also watch the event. Just then, they are confronted by the real Jackal, who then takes over Osborn's technology to mind-control the Oscorp Commandos as well as the Spider-Slayers and a pack of Rhino clones. While the others hold down against the Oscorp Commandos, the Rhino clones and Spider-Slayers, the Spider-Man doppelganger Jackal, who intends to discover the identity of his genetic template, into his lair as Peter goes there to recreate the same formula which previously reverted Jackal back to Raymond Warren. Right when he finishes, Peter watches as Jackal gains the upper hand on the doppelganger and wounds him. But before the villain can finish, Peter reveals himself as the genetic template, but not before injecting the completed formula on Jackal, reverting him back to Warren. While Peter helps his clone and Warren up, Harry, against Gwen and Anya’s wishes, attempts to kill Spider-Man by triggering a bomb he implanted on Midtown High with Peter and Warren still inside. With his last strength, the clone sacrifices himself to save Peter and Warren before the bomb detonates and explodes the school. Harry rejoices until he is confronted by Peter, who furiously reprimands him for his lack of loyalty on friends and retaliates by burning the suitcase containing the Oscorp researches into the fire on the wreckage. As Peter is comforted over his anger by Gwen and Invisible Woman, Harry is branded a murderer for blowing up the school with Peter and Spider-Man inside and (against Norman’s protests) arrested by Yuri Watanabe. After attending to Spider-Man’s funeral at the Mayor Hall (where the citizens, including the Horizon High students and teachers, also mourn their hero’s loss), Peter accepts the offer of attending to the Wild Nature academy Mary Jane informed him of. As Peter leaves, Gwen emotionally voices faith that Spider-Man will return. Episodes 19) “''Welcome to the Jungle''” Following the previous episode, Peter Parker is attending to Horizon High’s Wild Nature academy in Borneo, which turns out to be the training headquarters for animal-based young heroes (including Mary Jane Watson, who can shapeshift to the form of a humanoid tigress called Tigra), who had formed a group called the Jungle Syndicate (also consisting of Sam Wilson / Falcon, Maria Rosa / Emerald Python and her pet python Roberto, Kevin Hunt / White Wolf and Ned Li / Golden Panda) and are training to prepare themselves against the forces of an enigmatic alien Dark Lord whom the Jackal turned out to be in service with. Now known as Phantom Spider, Peter joins the Syndicate in a mission on San Diego, California, where he discovers that he has a sister named Teresa, who was born shortly after his parents left him for the care of Uncle Ben and Aunt May. Peter and the Syndicate exact to find and save Teresa, who is on the run from mercenaries working for Wilson Fisk / Kingpin, who has information about the Dark Lord’s plans for Earth. 20) “''Web Warriors Assemble!''” Set at the same moment as in the previous episode, Gwen Stacy and Anya Corazon, inspired by the sacrifice of the Spider-Man doppelganger, decide to use their new arachnid powers and Peter’s shared technology to fight crime as Spider-Woman and Spider-Girl respectively while also forming a team with Miles Morales, Liz Allan (back on her moniker of Screwball) and the young metahumans (Kamala Khan / Ms. Marvel, Dante Pertuz / Inferno, Humberto Pertuz / Reptil and Rayshaun Lucas / Patriot) as they become the Web Warriors to protect New York in Spider-Man’s memory. On their first teamwork, the united young heroes chase after Sandgirl, who has formed a gang of super criminals (consisting of Hippo, Panda-Mania, Beetle, Electro and Blizzard) to assault the High-Tech facilities of Stark Industries, Oscorp, and more. The young heroes must also contend with the Wild Pack (consisting of Paladin, Puma, Battlestar and their leader Silver Sable), who were hired by Norman Osborn to capture and brainwash Sandgirl as a living weapon for Oscorp. 21) “''World War Venom''” When Norman Osborn is reported to have liberated his son Harry from prison so that he can continue his studies on Oborn Academy, Peter Parker / Phantom Spider and the Jungle Syndicate (now joined by Teresa as the Red Fox) answer the New York citizens’ protests against Osborn by going on a crime-fighting spree in the city while exposing the corrupt faces of New York (including Daily Bugle editor J. Jonah Jameson, Oscorp’s defense attorney Truman Marsh, and more) who happen to be secretly serving the Dark Lord and sharing their technology with him. The Web Warriors soon meet and team up with the Syndicate when the Dark Lord (through Oscorp executive Donald Mesken) sends an army of monstrous Symbiote clones led by a mutated Eddie Brock to attack New York. 22) “''Dark Kingdom''” Following a fight against Spot, Phantom Spider, Spider-Woman, Ms. Marvel, White Wolf and the Thing end up teleported into a dark-looking realm where they sense it is where the Dark Lord resides. While exploring the area to find a way back to Earth, they come to Norman Osborn bargaining with the Dark Lord, revealed to be none other than the Avengers' first foe the Mad Tyrant Thanos, who longs to acquire the best of Earth’s technology to replace the destroyed Infinity Gauntlet as a device to harness the power of the Infinity Stones and inflict his will in the cosmos. 23) “''Infinity Forces, Part 1''” TBA... 24) “''Infinity Forces, Part 2''” TBA... 25) “''Infinity Forces, Part 3''” TBA... Characters Main * Spider-Man / Phantom Spider / Peter Parker (voiced by Robbie Daymond) - A teenager who was bitten by a genetically-modified spider during a field trip to Oscorp. He becomes Scarlet Spider while being a member of the Jungle Syndicate following the sacrifice of his doppelganger. He later retakes the mantle of Spider-Man at the moment the Jungle Syndicate and the Web Warriors band together as New Champions. ** Appearance: The same as in the original series. His Phantom Spider consists of a grey and white variant of his traditional suit with a black hood and a crimson mask. His second Spider-man suit now resembles the one worn by Tom Holland’s character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Supporting New Champions A group of young heroes who aspire to be like Spider-Man. * Tigra / Mary Jane Watson (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - One of Peter’s classmates (and later girlfriend) and a member of the Jungle Syndicate. She has the ability to shapeshift into a humanoid tigress with the abilities of Fire and Ice Breath, Hypnosis and (according to her teammates) the “strength of ten tigers combined” (provided by Superhuman Strength, wall climbing, Superhuman leaping, and able to run and swim in incredible speed). ** Appearance: A younger variant of her appearance in the 1994 TV series. Her Tigra persona is based on Greer Grant’s variant in the comics, but with the costume colored on blue and added with two golden bracelets and a small tiara. * Spider-Woman / Gwen Stacy (voiced by Laura Bailey) - A student at Horizon High and one of Peter’s friends who become aware of his idenitnity of Spider-Man. While witnessing the fight between the Spider-Man doppelganger and his allies against the Oscorp Commandos over science resources of Midtown High, she and Anya get bitten by two of the spiders in the suitcase containing the researches. Later, after the Spider-Man doppelganger sacrifices himself and Peter joins the Wild Nature academy, Gwen becomes inspired into becoming Spider-Woman. She and Anya Corazon (on her alias of Spider-Girl) assemble the Web Warriors in Spider-Man’s memory. ** Appearance: The same as in the original series. Her Spider-Woman costume is a combination of her guise of Spider-Gwen in the original series’ Spider Island saga and her guise of Ghost Spider in Marvel Rising. * Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales (voiced by Nadji Jeter) - A student of Horizon High who was bitten by the Electrolis Arachnatis spider created by Raymond Warren. Spider-Man became a mentor to Miles. In "Kraven's Amazing Hunt," he was the first to discover Peter Parker is Spider-Man and promised not to tell anyone at school. ** Appearance: The same as in the original series. * White Wolf / Kevin Hunt (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - A student of Horizon High who is an intern in the school's Wild Nature academy and a member of the Jungle Syndicate with strength and speed simialr to that of Spider-Man and the abilities to duplicate himself and communicate with wolfs. He wears an White Wolf-based body armor with special functions. ** Appearance: Based on the character Kevin in Marvel Rising: Initiation. His White Wolf armor is based on the one worn by Hunter the White Wolf in Avengers: Black Panther's Quest. * Spider-Girl / Anya Corazon (voiced by Melanie Minichino) - A student at Horizon High and one of Peter’s friends who become aware of his idenitnity of Spider-Man. While witnessing the fight between the Spider-Man doppelganger and his allies against the Oscorp Commandos over science resources of Midtown High, she and Gwen get bitten by two of the spiders in the suitcase containing the researches. Later, after the Spider-Man doppelganger sacrifices himself and Peter joins the Wild Nature academy, Anya becomes inspired into becoming Spider-Girl. She and Gwen Stacy (on her alias of Spider-Woman) assemble the Web Warriors in Spider-Man’s memory. ** Appearance: The same as in the original show. Her Spider-Girl guise is the same as in Season 2. * Falcon / Sam Wilson (voiced by Bumper Robinson) - A teenager equipped with a red-winged flight suit of Stark Technology and has a telepathic link with his pet falcon Redwing. ** Appearance: A younger version of the character in the comics. His Falcon armor is based on the one featured in Season 2 and 3 of Avengers Assemble. * Red Fox / Teresa Parker (voiced by Dove Cameron) - Peter's younger sister who has born shortly after their parents left Peter on the care of Uncle Ben and Aunt May. After her parents' death, she became the Red Fox, a young superheroine with strengths and speeds which match Spider-Man's and a telepathic link with foxes. She is also equipped with a hightech suit of her father's technology and based on a costume her mother once gave her. Her suit contains camouflage functions, electrock darts and claws and night vision googles. She was then found by her brother and the Jungle Syndicate after helping expose Kingpin. She later joined the Syndicate as a trainee and member. ** Appearance: In her civilian looks, she is a long blond haired and blue eyed girl. Her Red Fox suit is a one piece red suit with white tights on her legs, white long gloves with claws, a mask resembling the face of a red fox and a fox tail. * Emerald Python / Maria Rosa (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - A Brazilian teenager with metahuman abilities based on Python attributes (including increased strength, speed and stamina, camouflage (which allows her to change her hair, lip and eye color at will to hide her identity), underwater breathing and speed swimming) and a telepathic link with her pet python Roberto. ** Appearance: In the civilain looks, she is a Caucasian girl with Brown hair, blue eyes and violet lipstick (her hair, eyes and lips are all colored green in her Emerald Python guise). She sports a two peace black gold leotard and a snake-shaped necklace. She also has two snake tattoos around her arms. * TBA ** Appearance: * TBA ** Appearance: * TBA ** Appearance: * TBA ** Appearance: * TBA ** Appearance: Individual Villains Category:TV Shows Category:Spider-Man Category:Iago PUC's ideas